


Being a Big Sister is a Day Job

by dysphoriccanada



Series: the long con [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blessing, Gen, I live writing manami so much yall you have no idea, Its here yall, Kageyama Miwa goes to Shiratorizawa, The Beginning Of The End of akiteru’s sanity, brief mention of ukai, fr tho:, her lil obsession w cold coffee and gummy bears is a manifestation of her wlw allyship, hes kinda blink and miss but hes There ok, in that she saw saeko consuming it like ambrosias and decided That Is Fucking Amazing, is a fucking, manami oikawa, the wlws (and their best friend) have finally assembled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphoriccanada/pseuds/dysphoriccanada
Summary: Saeko and Manami meet again, and this time decide that their solidarity as older sisters is just enough to spark the flames of an epic friendship (their shared taste in snacks and drinks also helps). Not long after, Miwa re-enters the stage, reminding Saeko yet again not only how very gay she is, but also that Hey, We Could Make A Religion Out Of This. Akiteru can feel the onslaught of a migraine coming, though he won’t know why for a while.// fourth installment of my ongoing au series, Long Con, where I decided that the eldest sisters of Oikawa, Kageyama, and Tanaka (and sometimes Akiteru) have had a secret friendship that began YEARS before the events of Hinata’s first year at Karasuno.
Relationships: Kageyama Miwa & Original Female Character(s), Tanaka Saeko & Kageyama Miwa, Tanaka Saeko & Original Female Character(s)
Series: the long con [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Being a Big Sister is a Day Job

**Author's Note:**

> Age/timeline reference in case you need it:
> 
> —Akiteru & Saeko are in their first year ar krsno so theyre 15/16  
> —Manami is in her second year at Seijoh so shes 16/17  
> —Miwa is in her third year at Shiratorizawa so shes 17/18  
> —Oikawa is a first year at Kitaiichi, Kageyama won’t enroll for another two years  
> —this takes place only a couple weeks after first rounds of interhigh, but its not the prefecturals so probably late july.  
> —im bad at math and will probably have to fact check this later but im Pretty Sure its like 2006-7 for these kiddos so bare that in mind

Less than a week after Saeko meets Miwa, she’s running an errand (read: doing the groceries because her parents haven’t got any in two weeks) when she unexpectedly runs into a familiar face. 

“Punky-chan!” Oikawa Manami’s bell-like voice floats across the produce aisle.

“Ah, Angel-san, was wondering if I would ever see you again,” Saeko smiles in recognition. “Nice dress.” She comments. Saeko, once again in less-than-desirable-for-her-age-group clothes, is amazed that she isn’t completely stunned by the presence of the naturally gorgeous girl, who is now sporting a soft lavender sundress, and whose hair is—as she correctly assumed the last time they met—falling in soft waves over her shoulders, and clipped up in various places with pretty pink butterfly clips. 

Manami beams at her and shifts her hips happily to show off how it flows against her muscled thighs. 

“It has pockets too!” She comments, pulling out her wallet and a packet of gummy worms to prove it. 

“Oh, cool,” Saeko smiles. Pocket dresses were and are, arguably, the coolest piece of clothing a girl could own in her opinion. Manami seemed to agree. 

“That’s a lot of groceries, are you gonna be okay to get them home by yourself?” The older girl questions. Saeko shrugs, but doesn’t seem bothered. 

“My place is only a block away, and my brother is home so I’ll make him put it away after I lug it all back. He’s pretty good like that.”

“You’re a big sister too?” Manami smiles during her question this time, which Saeko finds impossible to not return. 

“Pretty much raising the little shit at this point, but he’s a good kid so it’s mostly just helping him with homework and reminding him to use his indoor voice,” Saeko says, finally moving down the aisle. “You?” Manami follows her, nodding. 

“Yeah, I’m kinda in the same boat, taking care of him a bunch, but I wouldn’t go as far as saying I raise him. Our mom stays home, I just get shouldered with more responsibility than him is all,” she mentions softly. Saeko nods, comparing a couple oranges before bagging them. 

“Is it like, weird that I find you so easy to talk to?” She comments idly. “Or is it just me.”

“No,” Manami shakes her head. “I totally agree. Maybe it’s the solidarity of being big sisters, but I totally feel the same.” Saeko hums but nods anyway. 

“Oh wait, hey, you play volleyball!” She suddenly exclaims as they’re passing by the milk fridges. Manami smiles in amusement, but hums her affirmation. “Have you ever played someone named Kageyama? I met her the other day at the first spring tournament. Third year, long black hair, super gorgeous.” Manami’s face lights up in recognition. 

“Kageyama Miwa?” She clarifies. “Yeah, she plays for Shiratorizawa. Middle blocker, No9. First time I officially played her in a match I nearly pissed myself she was so good. Wicked talent and a terrifying glare.” 

“I knew you’d know her,” Saeko mutters in amazement. “All you volleyball freaks know each other somehow.” Manami peals into laughter at this, and Saeko shoots her another smile. 

“Speaking of volleyball freaks and tournaments,” the older girl says. “How is your friend doing? The one who plays for Karasuno, did you do good at the tournament?”

“Ah, yeah,” Saeko scratches the back of her head. “The team did fine, we only got knocked out in the last few rounds I think, so we’re still optimistic for the prefectural, but uh... Aki’s still benched. He’s just a first year, and he’s good, but I guess the other players have seniority or some shit.” Manami frowns sympathetically. 

“That sucks, I’m so sorry to hear,” she says. “But I’m glad the team was still able to play well.”

“Small blessings and all,” Saeko says thankfully. She takes a moment to look over her groceries before seemingly deciding she had everything. “Uh, I’m kinda done, you need anything or do you wanna walk out with me?”

“Oh!” Manami smiles. “I was just grabbing a little snack for my brother and his friend, I’m finished as well,” she links arms with the blonde and beams. “We can go!”

“Alright, cool,” Saeko laughs lightly leading their way to the check out. Manami helps her friend(?) bag her groceries before walking out with her. 

“So, wanna meet up for coffee sometime?” Manami asks hesitantly. “Maybe one day when we don’t have to worry about our brothers.” 

Saeko smiles as a soft blush forms on her cheeks. “I’d like that Angel-san. Here, put your number in my phone, we can work out some details for this weekend maybe?” 

“That’d be perfect!” Manami says excitedly, taking the device offered and putting in her info. She makes sure to send herself a short message so she can save Saeko in her contacts. They wave to each other before parting ways. 

When Saeko gets back and makes Ryuu put away the produce, he raises an eyebrow at her within seconds. 

“What’s got you in such a weird mood?” The young boy asks, confused by his usually angsty sisters sudden contentment. 

“What, can’t a girl just be happy to be finished her chores for the day?” Saeko scoffs teasingly at her brother before sending one of her bandmates a message. 

Sae: yo think u could bbsit for me this wknd?

BlondNo3: ill c wt i cn do bt no prmises 

Sae: thx keishin! Also learn to use a vowel lmao 

BlondNo3: no 

Saeko rolls her eyes at her phone but closes it anyway as she lays down on the couch. She can hear Ryuu puttering around the kitchen and smiles softly. 

‘Look at me go.’ She hums to herself. ‘Made a friend and managed to not completely damage my brother in the process.’

—

“Okaasan,” Manami groans on Saturday afternoon. “You promised I could go meet a friend today!”

“And you made a promise when your brother was born that you would be willing to take care of him,” the elder Oikawa woman says in a voice that leave no argument or sympathy. Manami looks at her in astonishment. 

“You cannot be serious—you said I could go! You can’t just make me cancel, that’s so rude to her!” Manami tries to reason. 

“Kaasan,” Tooru speaks up. “Nee-chan can go. I could just go over to Iwa-chan’s instead of him coming here, she made her plans first.”

Manami gestures wildly to her brother. “See! Even Tooru agrees that you’re being totally unreasonable,” the woman throws her hands up in exasperation. 

“I will never understand your generation,” she says in astonishment. “You are the elder sister, Manami, I’m not asking a lot here.”

“Okaasan you’re not even going to be out of the house! Even if the boys are both here, so will you! It’s not like I’m leaving them defenceless!” Manami feels herself getting upset, and takes a couple deep breaths. “Look... if it’s really worrying you, I can at least walk Tooru over to the Iwaizumi’s for you on my way to meet Sae-chan.” 

“Thank you Manami, now was that so hard?” Their mother says in amusement before walking back to her room. Manami drags a hands down her face before turning to Tooru with a soft smile. 

“Better pack a bag bud, I think you’re gonna have a sleepover at Iwa-chan’s,” Tooru nods, and quickly dashes to his room to pack a bag. Manami makes sure to send Saeko a quick message. 

Angel-san: hey!! Will b a couple minutes late!! Dropping little brother off at a friends ☆☆☆

Punky-chan: all good nami, im just waiting on the bbsitter rn anyway. C u soon ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

‘Of course Saeko understands,’ Manami sighs in relief. ‘It’s Saeko.’

“I’m ready Nee-chan!” Tooru says excitedly, running down the stairs. 

“Alright, let’s go then!”

The Iwazumi’s had always been good about Tooru, so it doesn’t surprise Manami when Iwazumi-san is totally okay with the slight change of plans. She still bows deeply in thanks, and promises to pick him up after lunch the next day. After the door closes, Manami puts her athletes body to use and sprints to the coffee shop her and Saeko agreed on. 

‘Thank god for good running shoes.’ 

Unsurprisingly, Saeko is already sipping on a cold-brew when walks in and drops herself down in the seat across from her, only a touch out if breath. Saeko smiles, amused. 

“Jeez, its like every time I see you, you look more and more edgy Punky-chan,” Manami jokes to lighten the tension in her own body. Saeko’s responding laughter does the trick. 

“Yeah it’s all that western rock music I listen to probably,” she admits. “Doesn’t help that I absolutely refuse to conform to traditional form of beauty.”

“Can’t tell if that’s a comment on unreasonable societal standards in women or a jab at my wardrobe,” Manami smirks, brushing invisible dust off of the tank top and bleached shorts. 

“Ahh, can’t it be both, Angel-san?” Saeko tilts her head with a wink. Manami rolls her eyes and swipes the cold-brew from her hands to take a sip from the straw. 

“Wh—hey!” Saeko laughs taking back her drink. “Go get your own, crazy lady, this one’s mine!” The two share a laugh before the elder concedes to get her own drink.

When she comes back, Saeko has finished her drink, but is now snacking on a bag of gummy worms, which she happily shares. 

“So,” Saeko says conversationally. 

“So,” Manami gestures for her to go on. 

“I thought your mom was watching your brother?” Saeko raises an eyebrow, eating a gummy. Manami groans and throws back her head in defeat. “That bad huh?”

“I swear, Sae-chan, sometimes its like she wants me to believe I’m meant to be mothering him!” She hisses out in exasperation. Saeko hums in acknowledgement, letting her friend vent. “I love being a sister, seriously it’s the best part of my day, but he’s sooo not my responsibility! I’m totally cool babysitting and shit, and if my parents are gone for a weekend I’m happy to look after him, but she’s a stay at home mom and I STILL seem to be expected to always know where he is, if and what he’s eating, or if he’s going to bed on time! Did you know that when I was six I was reading him his bed time stories? Six! Like jeez, I’m seventeen! He’s already in junior high for goodness sake, I think he can spend an hour alone without dying!” 

“Dude,” Saeko says when she’s done. “You really need a break.” 

“I know!” Manami whines pitifully. “Gods, I can’t wait to get out of Miyagi. Living in my own place, and finally just—live my life you know?” Saeko nods, but doesn’t say anything. Manami shuts her eyes and winces and sympathy. 

“Shit, sorry,” she says weakly. 

“S’fine, Angel-san,” Saeko replies. “My situation is different from yours, but your feelings are still your feelings. Not my place to try and say which of us has it worse. From my perspective I don’t even have it that bad. I don’t plan on leaving Miyagi; not ‘cause I don’t want to, but just because I’m happy here. And I don’t actually mind raising my brother all that much. He’s pretty fun and we get along. My parents just... aren’t available for it. I’m glad to step up. You on the other hand, have parents that are—or at least should be—perfectly capable to help with your brother, but won’t give you a choice,” Saeko shrugs and eats another gummy worm. “You’re totally within your rights to get upset about it. At least, from where I’m sitting you are.”

Manami stares at her, then breaks into a wobbly grin. “You’re like… Pretty much my best friend. You know that, right Punky-chan?”

“And that’s after only a handful of conversations with me,” Saeko smirks. “Just wait until you actually know me.”

The two laugh, and enjoy each others company for the next hour, before inevitably having to go back to their day-jobs as big sisters. 

—

“Oh no way,” Saeko mutters to herself. She’s just walked into hers and Manami’s ‘spot’; the coffee shop they continually met up at. There, in the far left booth, was the black haired volleyfreak from Shiratorizawa. Saeko easily makes her way over.

“Well, hello stranger,” she says conversationally. The older girl looks at her from across the table bewildered. 

“Wha—aren’t you that girl I spilled water on you like two weeks ago?” Her blue eyes widen in recognition. Saeko beams.

“That’s me!” She exclaims. “This place is pretty far from Shiratorizawa, Kageyama-san, what’s got you all the way down here?” 

“Ah,” the other girl scratches her head awkwardly. “My little brother only drinks a specific brand of strawberry milk, and the only store that carries it is closer to your district than ours.”

“Oh, I totally get it,” Saeko nods empathetically. “My little brother is so picky about his juice, if I even joke about getting him anything other than ‘His Brand’ it’s two hours of pouting.”

Miwa laughs at this. “Yeah, you get it.”

“Hey, since we’re here, I was wondering,” Saeko says slowly. “I’ve got this friend, fellow volley player such as you, her names Oikawa Manami. Would you… I don’t know, wanna hang out with us? I could just shoot her a quick text and she could come over now, if you’re interested.” The older girl contemplates this, before smiling.

“She got a little brother too?” She asks in lieu of an answer. Saeko beams.

“Yeah, Tooru, he’s a shithead from what I hear.”

“Send her that text, Tanaka-san, we can discuss our lives as the versatile eldest siblings,” Miwa raises an eyebrow and takes a sip of her tea. 

“Awesome,” Saeko says pulling out her phone. “Also, call me Saeko, calling me Tanaka makes me think of my mother.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that,” Miwa nods seriously, a laughing tilt to her tone. “In that case, you can call me Miwa, if it’s easier.”

“Miwa-san it is,” Saeko relents. They’re quite for a moment, before Saeko’s phone buzzes. “That’s Manami, she can come. Now, tell me more about your brother.”

“Gladly.”

—

Punky-chan: oi nami are you free today

Manami stares at this message for almost a full five minutes before realizing, for once, yes she was, and decides to reply. 

Angel-san: yes actually I am °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖

Angel-san: y?? Coffee run ??

Punky-chan: that +++ i ran into kageyama-san at our spot!!! come join ussss dude you guys could get along so well shes actually so funny

Manami blinks at the message before she squeals in excitement. Leave it to Saeko to make friends with the impossible. She gets up from where she’s doing homework and throws a jacket on.

“Okaasan!” She calls out, not really expecting a reply. “I’m heading out! Tooru’s at Iwa-chan’s!” And leaves before she gets an answer. No way she’s risking her mother dragging away from a meet up of the lifetime. 

Angel-san: OMW!!!!!! ☆ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ

Punky-chan: will have a drink ready for u 

Manami jogs briskly, now excited for more than a friendly visit. The coffee shop is nearly in the middle of hers and Saeko’s homes, if a little closer to her own, meaning that her athletes stamina can get her there in just under fifteen minutes if she runs, and a little over twenty if she keeps a steady jog. Subconsciously, Manami admits to herself that she must really be looking forward to this meet up, because she ends up sliding around the corner to the shop in exactly eleven minutes.

“Nami!” Saeko waves her over as she enters. Manami beams, giving a quick wave to the barista before joining her friend and their guest. The two have moved to sit beside each other, so Manami takes the seat across. Like clockwork, Saeko slides over the cold-brew and a partially eaten pack of gummy worms. Manami is panting lightly, and therefore can’t be blamed for the breathless giggle she gives as she takes them from her friend.

“We were just discussing brotherly affection,” Saeko supplies. Manami hums excitedly around her mouthful of gummies, clapping her hands. Saeko laughs. “Yeah I figured you’d like that. Anyway, as you were saying Miwa-san.”

“Yes—oh, to fill you in Oikawa-san, my parents are negligent, and my brother and I have been raised by our grandfather most of our lives,” Miwa says as if she was remarking on the weather, and since she says it so calmly Manami decides to take it just as easily. “I was just informing Saeko about how due to our grandfathers presence, I’ve been able to avoid raising my brother in our mothers absence, but as I’m going to university in less than a year I’m worried about him losing a parental figure completely if something were to happen to our grandfather.”

“You’re quite blunt when you want to be, Kageyama-san,” Manami comments lightly. “I think I’m going to like that about you. Please, do continue.”

“Thank you. So anyway, my brother in all his fondness, has decided that as the thing our grandfather and us have in common is volleyball, that the game should be all that matters to him,” Miwa rolls her eyes at this, but does so with such affection that Manami can’t help but giggle. “I can’t blame him of course. It’s all Ojiisan is really interested in since his retirement, plus I played all through my childhood. It’s only natural that he picked it up. However-”

“Ah, yes, the dreaded brother-however,” Manami understands softly. Miwa chuckles. 

“Indeed; ‘However’, at the time I’ll be doing my first year of university, he won’t even be going into his first year of junior high, which is objectively the most terrifying prospect I may yet face,” Miwa says this with a blank tone, yet her face reveals all. 

“Yeah that’s...” Manami sighs. “Even if I wasn’t basically raising Tooru I totally understand how that would be scary. Just… being so far and only being able to hope that he could cope without me. Damn, that would be so hard. I’m sorry.”

Miwa heaves a sigh she seems to have been holding for a very long time. “Thank you,” she says in a near-whisper. Manami thinks for a moment. 

“Do you know what junior high he’ll go to?” She asks. Miwa nods sagely. 

“Kitagawa.”

Manami brightens. “That’s where my brother goes! He’ll be a third year by then, I could keep an ear out for you, send you updates!” Miwa looks up at her with brighter eyes. 

“Really?” She breathes. “You would?”

“Of course!” Manami giggles. “We’re friends aren’t we?”

“Ah, I knew you two would get on like a house on fire,” Saeko sighs happily, sipping at her drink. When the two share a confused look the blonde groans. “Seriously, between you two and Aki, I could swear I’m the only person in Japan who studies modern idioms!” 

“No matter,” Miwa reassures her companion. “I’m sure the three of us will have our fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave some comments/speculations where you’d usually drop them but my twitter is @/dyscanart if you wanted to check out the art I make for this au


End file.
